


Little Zoro

by AlwenaRin



Series: One Piece - Histoires courtes [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, Français | French, Roronoa Zoro-centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: À quinze ans, il se fit percer une première fois l'oreille. La deuxième trou vint l'année suivante, et à ses dix-sept ans, à la veille de son départ, il compléta ce qui serait son seul et unique ornement. Trois pendants pour trois épées, trois pendants comme un rappel de sa promesse envers lui-même, Sensei et surtout, Kuina.





	Little Zoro

Quand il était petit, Zoro n'avait peur de rien. Là où les autres enfants pleuraient et se réfugiaient dans les jupes de leurs mères, il se tenait droit et faisait face sans montrer une once de peur. Les orages, les araignées, les punitions ou les inconnus ne l'impressionnaient pas le moins du monde.

Alors il avait tendance à agir inconsciemment. Il s'entraînaient au-delà de ses limites, portait des poids capables de lui briser la nuque ou défiait avec une véritable épée une petite fille l'ayant terrassé plus de deux mille fois. Et à chaque fois, la chance seule le sauvait d'une mort douloureuse et bien trop précoce. Cette même chance qui fit défaut à Kuina alors qu'elle allait ranger son sabre. Ce jour-là, Zoro comprit ce qu'était la mort, ce qu'était l'absence, la douleur et plus que tout, la peur. La peur que cela se reproduise, la peur de souffrir de nouveau. Il répéta la promesse faite à Kuina à son Sensei. Il s'entraîna des années durant au dojo, avec toujours ses objectifs en vue : devenir plus fort, devenir plus rapide, devenir le meilleur, et ne plus jamais ressentir cette détresse. Il se ferma à toute émotion dans ce but, ne se fit plus d'amis, fuyait presque les autres enfants et ne parlait plus à personne.

À quinze ans, il se fit percer une première fois l'oreille. La deuxième trou vint l'année suivante, et à ses dix-sept ans, à la veille de son départ, il compléta ce qui serait son seul et unique ornement. Trois pendants pour trois épées, trois pendants comme un rappel de sa promesse envers lui-même, Sensei et surtout, Kuina.

Quand il voyageait seul, il ne craignait rien. La nourriture n'était pas un problème, il s'en procurait facilement en chassant, ou il voyait le manque de nourriture comme étant un entraînement supplémentaire. Le soucis du logement ne le poussait pas à chercher plus loin que le tronc d'un arbre contre lequel il dormait.

Il devint Zoro le chasseur de pirates par un complet hasard. La situation ne lui posait aucun problème, il percevait ses adversaires comme un bon moyen d'entretenir son jeu de jambes, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Johnny et Yosaku. Même si les deux hommes voyagèrent un temps avec lui, il ne prit pas la peine de les connaître plus que nécessaire et il se détacha sans problème d'eux.

Et un jour, il se retrouva attaché à un poteau, en plein soleil, sans eau ni nourriture. Il prit cela pour un nouveau défi, une nouvelle forme d'entraînement, et il fit tout pour tenir bon. La seule chose qui le fit craquer fut le mal que se donnait la petite fille pour lui faire des onigiri. Le garçon au chapeau de paille semblait étrange et terriblement ennuyant, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le canon des fusils des Marines braqués sur lui.

Il crut qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure d'honorer sa promesse envers Kuina. Il se dit que tout était fini et qu'il avait échoué. Mais Luffy s'interposa. Et plus que la vie, ce jour-là, il lui dû son rêve. C'est pourquoi il suivit ensuite Luffy sans plus de discussions. Et c'est également la raison pour laquelle, à Thriller Bark, il protégea son capitaine de Kuma. Vie pour vie, rêve pour rêve.

Le voyage avec Luffy ne fut pas de tout repos. Bien qu'il parvienne à peu près à supporter les fantaisies de son capitaine, Zoro eut de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses peurs. L'équipage s'agrandissait régulièrement, en même temps que le cercle très restreint des personnes auxquelles il tenait. Et ses peurs se mirent à enfler.

Il avait peur quand il les voyait descendre les escaliers sans aucune précaution. Il redoutait qu'un jour Luffy passe par-dessus bord sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il avait peur que Nami s'attire les foudres des gangs et des brigands qu'elle arnaquait. Usopp risquait de se blesser gravement à force de manipuler des produits dangereux et explosifs. Sanji allait finir par se couper une artère et se vider de son sang avec sa folle maîtrise des couteaux de cuisine. Il redoutait également que Chopper finisse par gober un de ses médicaments expérimentaux et s'empoisonne. Robin avait un passé lourd d'ennemis qui voulaient avoir sa peau (et cette peur se révéla justifiée à Water Seven). Zoro gardait également à l'esprit que les circuits de Franky puissent s'endommager à cause de tout le cola qu'il buvait. Brook l'inquiètait certes moins que les autres, étant déjà mort, mais ses os restaient fragiles et brisables.

Alors Zoro s'entraînait encore plus dur pour oublier ses peurs, pour se rappeler que ses nakamas étaient forts et parfaitement capables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes. Il méditait, se reposait et entretenait ses sabres afin d'être prêt à tout moment à protéger son équipage. Huit nakamas étant largement suffisants pour lui pour se faire un sang d'encre, il ne s'attachait pas comme Luffy ou les autres à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient dans chaque port où ils s'arrêtaient.

Mais parfois, cette phobie dépassait toute limite. Alors, agité comme un lion en cage, il faisait un tour rapide du bateau, et finissait par aller s'asseoir non loin de Luffy, à la proue du navire. Quand il se sentait prêt à se ridiculiser, il jouait même un peu avec lui, Usopp et Chopper.

Lorsque l'équipage débarquait sur une île, il vérifiait toujours que Nami ne parte pas seule. Robin était une garde-du-corps émérite, mais il arrivait par moments qu'elle ait besoin de faire ses propres courses. Alors Zoro accompagnait lui-même Nami, sans rien dire, sans protester, tenant même ses affaires sans rechigner il lui arrivait, sans s'en rendre compte, de l'aider dans ses transactions en envoyant un regard mauvais au vendeur qui le faisait attendre devant un étalage pour la simple raison qu'il ne voulait pas donner à la rouquine la ristourne qu'elle demandait.

Prétextant faire une sieste, il s'asseyait aux côtés de Usopp pendant que celui-ci manipulait ses explosifs, observant derrière ses paupières « closes » les gestes méthodiques et prudents du sniper.

Plus d'une fois il se rendit dans la cuisine avec la prétention de prendre une bouteille de saké dans le dos du cuistot. Il restait cependant à boire derrière lui, épiant ses mouvements gracieux et précis, parfois échangeant quelques mots avec lui sans qu'une insulte ne vienne perturber leur apparente tranquillité.

Quelque fois, il se rendait dans l'infirmerie, et commençait à demander de manière complètement aléatoire des informations à Chopper : que devait-il utiliser pour soigner un saignement, que faisait tel médicament, en quoi tel composant entrait dans la composition de ses Rumble Balls... A la fin de cet examen improvisé, il tapotait le chapeau de Chopper, grognant qu'il était un très bon médecin avant de sortir sous les insultes du petit renne avec un demi-sourire.

Robin acceptait avec son sourire habituel que Zoro vienne dormir dans la librairie au prétexte que les trois plus jeunes membres de l'équipage soit trop bruyants. L'épéiste commençait la conversation en demandant le titre du livre qu'elle lisait à ce moment-là, ce qui les entraînait toujours dans des conversations morbides où Zoro pouvait tester les réflexes d'assassin de la jeune femme.

Il allait ensuite rejoindre Franky dans le ventre du bateau, prétextant une trop grande chaleur dehors. Le charpentier lui offrait alors une bouteille de cola, et commençait à lui expliquer les détails de ses « SUUUUUUPER » inventions.

Enfin, il repassait dans la cuisine prendre une bouteille de lait qu'il tendait ensuite sans mot dire à Brook, s'accoudant contre le bastingage et l'écoutant lui parler de ses anciens compagnons, de leurs chants et de leurs aventures. Cela faisait longtemps que la tristesse avait quitté sa voix quand il parlait de ses anciens nakamas, et une très grande amitié se ressentait encore à travers ses mots.

L'équipage ne disait rien quand ils voyaient arriver Zoro avec un froncement de sourcil encore plus marqué qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils acceptaient tous sa présence sans protester, répondant à ses questions simplement ou même avec enthousiasme avant de le regarder s'éloigner d'eux, un sourire en coin. Le bretteur jouait les durs et donnait l'impression de s'isoler, mais en réalité il veillait sur eux et les aimait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Après ces journées de préoccupations et de réconfort, Zoro allait habituellement dormir sur le pont, une fois le dîner passé. Il se réveillait peu de temps après, avec Luffy, Chopper et Usopp dormant à ses côtés ou même sur lui. Un verre rempli d'un cocktail vert attendait à ses côtés, miraculeusement laissé intact. Brook jouait de la musique non loin du petit groupe, et Franky se déhanchait sans scrupules au son du violon. Robin et Nami riait du pont supérieur, regardant la scène avec des sourires gigantesques. Et Sanji finissait par sortir de sa cuisine pour fumer son habituelle cigarette. Son regard croisait celui de l'épéiste. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il retournait dans la cuisine chercher des rafraîchissements et des desserts. Cela ne manquait jamais de réveiller Luffy, qui en courant vers le cuisinier, s'assurait bien malgré lui d'attirer l'attention de tous les résidents du Sunny-go. La fête durait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et au petit matin, quand Zoro ramenait un à un les corps enivrés de ses camarades dans leurs chambres avec l'aide de Robin, il se disait, avec un sourire en coin, que quoi que lui envoie la vie, il serait prêt à relever le défi pour vivre encore plus d'aventures avec ses compagnons complètement dérangés.


End file.
